


New Romantic Sailors

by Ren_mar



Series: Unit Live Adventure [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chika fangirling all over Riko, F/F, Idk even know how to tag this, guilty kiss mode Riko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_mar/pseuds/Ren_mar
Summary: After Guilty Kiss's first live Chika goes backstage to congratulate the girls, and somehow she was the one to get a surprise.
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari (mentioned), Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika
Series: Unit Live Adventure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718005
Kudos: 19





	New Romantic Sailors

New romantic sailors started blasting through the speakers and the crowd got fired on. Chika turned her two blades sakura pink and cheered with the audience. _I really need to thank Mari-chan for the tickets. Hmmm, I’ll ask Kanan to thank her properly later._ Chika then turned around and made eye contact with the blue-haired girl who was a few rows behind her. The later one winked at her and went back to watching the live. Unlike Chika, Kanan-chan is in a confirmed relationship so she can openly cheer for Mari with her five-blades-fan. _Maybe I should ask Riko-chan out for dinner after the live. Depending on how she reacts I’ll know if she likes me too, right?_ Chika pushes those thoughts to the back of her mind and just kept enjoying the live.

At some point during an MC Yoshiko hit Riko, and Riko replied something along the lines of “even Chika-chan doesn’t hit me!”, however, as Riko said Chika’s name, although in stage and with blinding lights pointing directly to her face and hundreds of people looking at the subunit, Riko stared for a brief moment to Chika’s eyes. After that, the live kept going as planned.

Everything seemed normal during the live, everyone was goofing around, and surprisingly Riko was acting like her normal self and not on her Guilty Kiss mode. Or that’s what Chika thought. As the live was coming to an end New Romantic Sailors blasted one more time and something in Riko’s eyes changed. However, Chika was too invested in making a photo memory of Riko’s thighs. Yeah, she had seen them before in the school uniform, but these skirts were shorter, and Chika was never able to get a good look of Riko while they were performing, so this was her chance to fully admire this gorgeous city girl that for some reason or another had decided to still be on the orange-haired life.

* * *

_After the live_ :

Although not every member was able to attend Guilty Kiss’s live the ones who did go backstage to congratulate the girls on such an amazing performance, pointing out how much they’ve improved since they started. After making a fuss, mostly because of Mari and Kanan, the Guilty Kiss trio headed to their changing room. Yoshiko and Mari came out fairly quick and Mari rushed everyone to go to the restaurant, where the members who couldn’t attend the live were waiting for them.

“Chikachi! Why don’t you wait for Riko and join us later?” Not giving Chika a chance to reply Mari pushed everyone out of the door, not without giving Chika a playful wink.

Did Mari know? Could she had somehow read her mind and know she was going to ask Riko on a date?

Quite puzzled Chika leaned against the brick wall. The cold wall was reassuring, calming her down and giving her a few seconds to think what she was going to say. She stared at the floor mumbling:

“...Riko-chan...what would you say...I mean hypothetically speaking...if you know we-“

PUM

In just the split of a second Riko’s left hand was kabedoning Chika as her right hand pulled her chin up forcing the Mikan to look at her. Riko had a fire under her eyes and that guilty smirk. But before Chika’s brain could even process what was happening, a new sensation took over her thoughts. _Wet_. Was the only word that she was able to come up as her mouth took life by itself and moved without permission. Hers and Riko’s tongues were dancing a frenetic tango, there was no guide just rough, abrupt movements. They separated to take some air.

“RI-RIKO-CHAN?!?” Was everything Chika was able to say, her brain still in shock trying to process what just happened. Riko licked her lips, slowly as if she wanted to savor every bit of sweet mikan flavor left in there. She smirked and looked again at Chika.

“Not bad, but I think we can do better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in less than a week? I'm surprised myself. Anyways, with the lives being postponed or canceled I thought of posting this one, I'm not sure what the next post will be but maybe something regarding the Duo/Trio collection poll going on right now.


End file.
